


strange things did happen here

by siuntist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, It's 6am what am I doing with my life, M/M, Minor Character Death, Uh I'll probably tag as I go, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siuntist/pseuds/siuntist
Summary: Luffy has always been bad at hiding his anger at the Capitol. Every little thing sets him off. The way Usopp is so thin because he has to provide for himself and his cousins, the way Zoro never got over from having his best friend Kuina killed in the 70th Games, the way Sanji sometimes looks pale when Peacekeepers enter the restaurant, the way Nami starts shaking every time she sees the official who killed Bellemere.But now Luffy is a tribute in the current Hunger Games, and he's determined not to go down without a fight. It doesn't matter if he dies in the end. He just wants to make them pay for hurting his family.Good thing Trafalgar Law excels at making plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall: siuntist please update your existing wips
> 
> me, pretending not to hear: oooo this is a nice concept for a new op fic
> 
> (I know most people make fun of THG but... I really wanted angry Luffy and angry Law pissed off at dictatorships and rebelling together. idk)
> 
> Fair warning that I'm not sure of how romantic this will be, though. I mean, it IS a story about oppressive governments. There's only so much romance allowed.
> 
> I guarantee there won't be a love triangle, though. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You're late," Zoro says, but he doesn't look annoyed.

Luffy doesn't say anything in return, choosing instead to throw one of the fish he was able to get in Zoro's direction. "Sanji helped me get these," he says. 

"Oh? Shitty cook leaving his precious kitchen? That's surprising," Zoro replies. 

"Yeah. Zeff wasn't in the mood to open the restaurant today."

Zoro hums, understanding. Today is the reaping day - the day a girl and a boy will be chosen for the 74th Hunger Games. There is no reason to be in a happy mood, because their district, District 12, also known as East Blue, hasn't had a victor in forever. 

"Your last reaping," Zoro says, and although his voice is steady, Luffy notices the relief in it. "I can't believe this day is finally here. Tomorrow I won't have to worry about you and Usopp anymore."

"Yeah," Luffy replies absently. He and Usopp are still eighteen, which means they can still be tributes. He doesn't want to celebrate too soon. Who knows what can happen. 

"Ace and Sabo will probably throw a party for the two of you," Zoro continues talking, while he starts cleaning the fish.

Like every time Luffy talks to Zoro, he can tell it's a joke - they're too poor to buy even a cake, let alone throw a party. 

Ace and Sabo work in the mines, and they're often too exhausted to do anything but sleep. They don't make enough to feed their family and friends, so after school Luffy hunts in the woods with Zoro and Usopp - Usopp taught them how to use guns, a skill he got from his dad, and Zoro taught them how to be silent in order not to scare off the prey. Later, Nami helps them sell or trade it for the best products. 

Together, they all try to get enough food for their families. Luffy gives his portion to Ace and Sabo, so they can help Koala's family and Marco's brothers. Zoro tries to keep his dojo alive. Usopp has to feed his three younger cousins, Ninjin, Piimam and Tamanegi, affectionately called Usopp Pirates. Nami and her sister Nojiko grow tangerines, but they're not that lucrative, so Nami makes more cash helping Luffy and the others sell the animals they caught. Sanji lives with Zeff, who owns a restaurant, but they're always almost starving because the Peacemakers often eat there and don't pay, and if they complain the officials will shoot the staff.

Besides their difficult situation, Luffy thinks it's beautiful, the way they all help each other. Zoro taught him how to fight. Nami gives him some tangerines from time to time. Usopp fixes his things for free. Sanji is a cook, so he always prepares delicious things for all of them.

"Ready for today?" Zoro asks suddenly, interrupting Luffy's thoughts.

"Of course. May the odds be ever in our favor," Luffy says with a mocking voice, a perfect imitation of the Capitol people. 

"The odds are always in your favor," Zoro replies, rolling his eyes. 

It's true. Luffy has astounding luck, and it's a miracle that even though he lives in the poorest district of all, he still can smile and be carefree. He's not _too_ carefree, though - Luffy's friends and family have spent years trying to put into his head that being himself and protesting when he sees prejudice won't help anyone. He'll just get killed, and forgotten the next day.

Luffy still gets into fights with mean people, and he's lucky that most people like him enough not to report his illegal hunting, but he's learned to keep his mouth shut when the situation calls for it. He doesn't want to die for nothing.

"I better get going. Still gotta take a bath," Zoro says after he's finished cleaning the fish Luffy brought.

"Don't get lost on your way to the reaping!" Luffy says jokingly. 

Zoro gives him the finger.

* * *

At 1:30pm, Luffy arrives almost late to the reaping because he couldn't find his best shirt and pants. He hurriedly stands next to the other eighteen year olds, next to where Usopp is.

The reaping is held in Loguetown, in the square the officials executed Roger - which sucks, because Luffy hates being reminded that Ace's dad died like that, and he hates that Ace has to go through that every year.

Luffy gives Usopp a nod before looking at the Justice Bulding. There's a temporary stage, with three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one with the girls' names, one with the boys'.

One of the chairs is filled with Woop Slap, the town's mayor, and the other with Ahho Zurako, District 12's escort - she's a Capitol citizen, with a pink wig and green suit, who comes every year to participate in the reaping. The third chair is Shanks's chair. He is grinning and waving at one of the cameras, but Luffy can tell it's a fake smile. Shanks hates the Capitol as much as Luffy. 

When the clock strikes two o'clock, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. 

It's the same story every year. He tells the history of Panem, a country with a shining Capitol called Mary Geoise and thirteen districts, filled with peace and prosperity to its citizens. 

Then came the Void Century, a century-long gap in recorded and archaeological history, the study of which is forbidden by the World Government. The only things the citizens know about it are that the districts rebelled agains the Capitol, and then twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. As a reminder that the Void Century must never be repeated, it was established the Hunger Games. 

The Hunger Games have simple rules. As a way to punish the uprising, all districts must provide tributes - one girl and one boy; the twenty-four kids will be imprisoned and forced to fight to the death. The last tribute alive wins.

This is the World Government's way of showing their power, of showing how completely the districts are at their mercy. On top of it all, the Games are shown as a festivity, a sport event. It's useful because it pits the districts against the others, and it also entertains the nobles from Mary Geoise. The last tribute standing receives prizes, food, money, and the winning district gets similar gifts. The rest have to battle poverty. For not winning in a long time, District 12 is slowly developing misery and hunger.

After that, the mayor reads the list of District 12's victors. The only one currently alive is Shanks - he won the 54th edition, which was twenty years ago. There is also Gol D. Roger, who was the most famous victor of all for the way he won the Games without killing a single person. 

Then, Ahho Zurako is introduced. She walks to the podium, smiling brightly, and says "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The public claps automatically. Nobody is excited for the drawing.

"As usual, ladies first!" Ahho Zurako says, grinning, and hurries to pick a paper. She slowly opens it, in a way that indicates she's trying to turn the act in a spectacle. Like every year, Luffy starts a mantra of _not someone I know, please don't let her pick someone I know_. Torturously, she smiles and gesticulates and, finally, says loudly, "Kaya Furaha!"

Luffy goes very still. He can't believe what he's hearing. Kaya is kind - she always gave food to the starving kids in East Blue and she was a doctor in training who cured the sick for free. She was literally one of the last people in this district who deserved this fate, and the rest of East Blue seems to agree, because there are many heartbroken faces turning to look at the girl. 

Next to him, Luffy sees Usopp fall to his knees, obviously distressed, and if Luffy is feeling sick, he can't imagine how Usopp is feeling. Kaya is Usopp's oldest friend, and she has no family to volunteer on her place. She's studying to be a doctor, which gives her an advantage regarding staying alive, and she has muscle in her body from always having enough to eat, but- she's always getting sick. She's never had to hunt or fight a day in her life. 

She won't survive this. And Luffy can't do anything to prevent it.

He shakes with anger at the Capitol, not for the first time, but stays quiet, because like Ace and Sabo and Zoro and Nami told him so many times, over and over and over - it won't help anyone if he gets killed for rebelling. His death won't mean anything and won't help anyone.

Kaya slowly make her way towards the stage, looking even more ill than she usually does. Ahho Zurako smiles at her and claps and asks for volunteers. Nobody steps forward.

After waiting a moment, she finally says, "now the boys!" Luffy can barely breathe, repeating his prayer desperately, because he can't lose anyone else he knows. He knows it's not a nice thought, that theoretically he shouldn't wish that for anyone, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want him or any of his friends being picked.

Ahho Zurako pulls a paper from the glass, and grins, excitedly, "Usopp Jabari!"

Absolute silence.

People turn to stare at Usopp, and if the citizens were sad before, now they're absolutely devastated, because everyone knows Kaya and Usopp are always together, and everyone knows they're good kids, and everyone knows they're not exactly the strongest people around.

Luffy doesn't react at first.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Usopp only had his name in the poll seven times compared to the forty-nine pieces of paper with Luffy's name. Their group never allowed Usopp to get tesserae when they were younger. They've done everything they could to protect the weaker friends, like Nami, like Usopp, like Kaya. 

Luffy can see now how Usopp is trembling while slowly making his way towards the stage. He's so pale, and now, more than ever, he can see how young his friend is, in his worn out clothes and tears running down his face.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen_.

Usopp is one of the kindest people Luffy knows, with the way he's always not eating enough because he wants his three little cousins to eat decently and the way he's always cheering people up with a ridiculous story or tale. Usopp is so brave, and he's been taking care of himself since his mother died and his dad disappeared. Usopp may pretend he dislikes compliments but deep down he's starved for affection. He's hilarious and literally the only reason Luffy laughs some days. 

He's Luffy's best friend. 

The thought only makes Luffy want to scream until his voice is hoarse, until his throat starts bleeding. Usopp may have a shot at winning, being smart and skilled with making small devices and having basic knowledge of shooting with Yasopp's guns, but he's nowhere near strong or big enough to be able to kill a Career. 

Luffy knows that. 

Usopp is like a brother. They've been together since they were kids, so they're family, even if they aren't related. 

Usopp has always been strong, but he gets nervous if his opponent is too big or has a weapon. He won't be able to fight. He won't return home.

Luffy knows that. 

Just like the way he knows he's not letting these Capitol assholes destroy Usopp.

It's settled, then.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" Luffy shouts. A million thoughts are rushing through his mind, and his heart feels like it's going to rip open his chest from beating so fast, but he doesn't back down. 

The entire district turns to look at him, stupefied. After his words, the silence is broken; people are murmuring, surprised and conflicted. Nobody in District Twelve had ever volunteered before.

Luffy makes his way through the crowd, getting closer to Usopp, who has stopped walking, but whose entire body is shaking. Luffy has never seen someone look so deep in despair.

"No no no no, w-why-" Usopp starts, like he's in a stupor, but Luffy interrupts him. There's no time for this.

"It's fine, it's fine, go find the others, I got this," he says in a rushed voice. Usopp seems to wake up from his trance and starts protesting, but when a Peacemaker steps closer and pulls him away from the stage and from Luffy, he's sobbing so loud that it seems to make Luffy deaf. He tries to block the sounds, tries to ignore everything, because he _has_ to do this, he has to protect his family, so he raises his head high and turns to walk towards the mayor and Ahho Zurako.

"No! NO! STOP! _DON'T!_ " this time it's Sabo screaming, and Luffy sees his own hysterical desperation reflected in his brother's eyes, and in the way he's trying to push people out of the way, trying to reach the platform while he shouts, "I volunteer! I volunteer, just leave Luffy _alone_!" Next to him, Ace is screaming as well, but Luffy can't hear what, because Ahho Zurako asks for silence, her voice amplified by the speakers.

The Peacemakers, for the first time Luffy has ever seen, hesitate; District 12 had never had to deal with multiple volunteers before, and they seem unsure if they should restrict Sabo or not. Luffy panics for a second, scared for his brother' life, but then relaxes when he realizes that Sabo can't do this- he's 21, he's older than the reaping age, and the Gamemakers won't break the rules that participants must be between twelve and eighteen years old, especially not for East Blue, the poorest district of all. He takes a deep breath, relieved that his brother isn't going to die in his place. Sabo shouldn't be involved with Luffy's problems. He resumes walking towards the stage set up before the Justice Building. He can see Shanks looking at him with a pained expression. 

Unlike the other reapings he's seen, this one is extremely noisy. Usually nobody makes a sound when someone is chosen; people are either shaken with relief or devastated that someone they're close to was picked. Right now, though, the place is a mess - he can hear Makino crying, Dandan and Nami screaming, Usopp sobbing. He looks around, and he notices Sanji and Zoro paralyzed, disbelief clear in their faces. He can't hear Ace and Sabo anymore, and he worries that maybe they were so agitated that the guards knocked them out. 

He barely hears the rest of the cerimony, feeling so sick that it's a miracle he doesn't puke right then and there.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

After the anthem ends, Luffy and Kaya are taken to the inside of the Justice Building. 

Luffy finds himself in a separate room, alone. Just by looking at it, he can tell everything is expensive - the modern furniture makes the air heavy, the carefully chosen colors and textures making Luffy feel out of place, with his cheap and worn clothes. It's a show of power from the Capitol, but he couldn't care less about these objects. 

It's time for the tributes to say goodbye to their loved ones, and he can't help but relax when Ace and Sabo come first. 

He knows they're mad. He just hopes his brothers won't hate him forever for doing this. Ace and Sabo are smarter than he is; they know, deep down, that they would do the same for Koala or Marco or Thatch in a heartbeat. And they're strong, they don't need Luffy's help with surviving this place anyway.

Before he can say anything, Ace and Sabo hug him, and they stay like that for a few seconds. For a moment, Luffy can pretend everything's fine. 

"I want to punch you so hard right now," Ace says, his face hidden in Luffy's hair. 

"I don't regret saving my friend," Luffy replies simply, even though it doesn't sound very convincing with the way he's shaking. But it's true. Usopp would die in the Arena. At least Luffy has a chance. A very slim one, but a chance nonetheless.

"I know. That's who you are. Who you've always been," Ace sighs. His expression is collected and calm, almost like he's bored, but Luffy knows that's his way of coping. Ace has never been good with emotions, and he never lets Luffy and Sabo worry about him. "Listen to me, you can win this. I know it's hard, but you can win. You know how to hunt. You can fight. You just have to stay calm. Give them a good show. People like you naturally, don't they? Just be spontaneous, like you always are. They'll think you're funny." Luffy is only half listening, focusing instead on memorizing his brothers' faces and voices. They're the only things keeping him grounded.

"But you can't be reckless," Sabo says, so fast and nervous that Luffy has trouble understanding his words. Unlike Ace, Sabo's hands are shaking and his face is pale, but he's trying to appear positive, to give Luffy confidence."Listen to me. Everyone will fight for their lives in this. Don't trust people so easily. They'll stab you the moment you get distracted. Are you listening to me?" he says, urgent.

"It's going to be fine," Luffy replies, half trying to tranquilize them, half telling himself. He knows he's strong. But Shanks was strong too, and he barely got out of his Games alive. He is the strongest person in District 12, and he almost died from blood loss after losing an arm in the final battle. What are Luffy's chances that he can do it?

"You have to act smart," this time it's Ace's turn to be nervous, "find water. Don't eat all your food in one go. Try to be quiet. You can win if you stay away from the fights. Just let them kill each other, alright?"

It feels as if they've been there for mere seconds when the Peacekeepers return to order them out of the room. Ace and Sabo hesitate, but their arms are grabbed forcefully, and it's leaving or being shot.

"We'll have lots of meat when you come back home!" Sabo says cheerfully, like Luffy's going to a school trip, but now there are tears in his face, his shaking worsening by the second. Luffy feels like he can't stand up anymore. 

He loves his brothers so much. He tells them that, and they say it in return. It's horrendous that this is the first time they've said it, but at the same time he doesn't really care, he's just glad that they're here. 

Being so close to them and knowing this may be the last time Luffy sees them makes him feel the sickness he's felt ever since hearing Kaya's name intensify.

"Luffy, please," Ace says as he's leaving, and Luffy can see his brother's mask of tranquility breaking as he is taken away, his voice more desperate with each word, his eyes shining with tears he's trying very hard not to spill, "you have to come back, please think before you act, if you try to help everyone you'll get killed-"

The door is suddenly slammed, and Luffy finds himself alone again.

He's breathing fast, and even though it doesn't make sense, Luffy feels like there isn't enough air in this room. His eyes are wavering. He wants more time with his brothers. He didn't even get to say goodbye. But it's no use getting upset over that, and he can't panic now, he thinks, because he doesn't want to worry his family and friends even more. He was the one who chose this. He has to be strong.

Makino and Dandan are next. Makino's face is red and swollen from crying, and Dandan looks so pissed that she could probably scare a Peacekeeper. 

The first thing Dandan does is hit himin the head, but it's not nearly as strong as she usually does when he steals food from her. Makino reprimands her, and Dandan looks so sorry - she always looks sorry when Makino gets mad at her - that it feels surreal, like this is just an everyday occurrence, like it's no big deal, that Luffy laughs. Dandan and Makino turn to look at him like he's crazy, but then they smile a bit too.

"You've always been so kind, Luffy," Makino says, her voice pure maternal love, "and I love you so much for standing up for what's right. B-but-" and she starts crying again, only this time it's worse because she starts hiccuping, "I can't... I can't believe I may lose you. I don't want to go through this again." She hides her face in her hands, tears going down her arms.

Luffy takes her hands into his own, and smiles. "I'm coming back. Just like Shanks. You'll see."

"You better do it, you fucking brat. Or I'm personally going to find you in hell and kick your ass," Dandan grumbles, and Luffy laughs again.

The three of them hug, and they stay like that until the Peacekeeper returns. Dandan leaves in a hurry before Luffy realizes she's crying, and Makino kisses his forehead before following Dandan.

Lastly, his friends enter the room. He's surprised they're all allowed to be there - Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and are all showing different emotions. Zoro and Sanji are serious, but Luffy can tell they're anxious, with the way Zoro touches his earrings from time to time and Sanji keeps playing with his lighter. Nami seems so angry that Luffy worries for a second that she'll punch him. Usopp is silent.

"It's going to be okay," it's the first thing Luffy says, because he hates when his friends are sad, and he hates that he's the one causing them pain, "the odds are always in my favor, aren't they?"

His words are like a spell, breaking the fragile tranquility, and suddenly Nami and Usopp are crying and hugging the life out of Luffy and screaming.

 _"Why- why did you do this? W-what makes you think I want you to die in my place?"_ Usopp shouts and cries at the same time, but Luffy can't hear it, the only thing he can pay attention to is the way Usopp's body is trembling near his own. "N-not only do I have to lose Kaya, now I will have you k-killed too-"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy says, and he can feel his voice wavering in a weird way, but he controls himself. "I'm not going to die. And Kaya isn't either. I'll protect her and we'll win. I promise."

In a way that mixes anger and love in a way that only Nami can do, she punches his arm and shakes him by his collar. _"Stop messing around! This isn't one of your stupid training exercises!_ she screams, so loudly that Luffy thinks even people outside of the building will hear it. _"They're going to throw you in an arena with kids who want to stab you and beat you and smash your brains!_ And just like that, she starts sobbing, despair in her face. "Luffy, please, please, please, you have to be careful-"

"I will. I promise. I'm sorry, Nami. Please don't be upset. When I win I'll be rich and I'll let you spend my money!" Luffy says, trying to cheer her up, but considering the way Nami goes silent and bites her lip, he probably didn't succeed.

He doesn't have time to think about it though, because suddenly it's Sanji hugging him. Sanji never showed any affection with male friends, so this was weird, to say the least.

"Listen, Luffy. Shanks will be your mentor. He knows how these things work. Talk to him. H-he'll know how t-to make you s-survive." Sanji's voice is failing with each word, like he's used it too much today. Luffy wonders if Sanji was shouting, too. "And. T-thank you. For existing. For being y-you. You h-have no idea h-how much w-we owe you." There are silent tears on Sanji's face now, and Luffy doesn't really understand what he's being thanked for, but he smiles nonetheless. Sanji is kind and brave and he has the others. He'll survive this.

Luffy turns to Zoro, and to his surprise, Zoro pulls out an object from behind him. It's Luffy's strawhat, the one Shanks gave to him when Luffy told him that one day he'd make the Capitol pay for taking Shank's arm away and for killing Ace and Usopp's parents and Zoro's friend and Nami's mom. It's probably the only object Luffy actually gives a shit.

"I know you'd like to wear this while you're in the Capitol," Zoro says simply, and just like they've always done, they can communicate with each other with only a few words and actions. He can hear the hidden message: _go there and kick their asses and show them who you are. I'll be here waiting for you and taking care of everyone._ Luffy smiles even wider, because he feels lighter knowing that Zoro won't let anyone get hurt.

Soon the Peacemakers are there again, and Luffy screams "see you soon!" while his friends scream "we love you" and "please be careful" back.

He takes a look outside before the door closes, and he can see there are several people waiting. He's surprised that so many District 12 residents want to say goodbye to him - he always caused so much trouble, and he ate too much, and he made too much noise. But apparently everybody turned into a friend when there was a (huge) possibility that he would die. The Peacekeepers don't seem very happy at the amount of people, though, and they deny access to the rest of them.

One of the guards enters the room and soon brings him outside, not bothering to be gentle. Luffy's escorted to a car where Kaya and Ahho Zurako are waiting for him.

The short trip is enough to make Luffy think obsessively about everything that happened, and he feels so much pain just from thinking that maybe this was the last time he saw the people he loved. That maybe in a few days he'd die alone with a knife in his heart.

When they arrive at the train station, there are dozens of reporters, their cameras focused on Luffy's and Kaya's face. Ace told him to be himself, so he does that, and he doesn't hide his curiosity at their weird clothes and at the equipment so expensive that Luffy would never be able to touch or buy one. Usopp and Nami would like these. Usopp would like to find out how they work, and Nami would sell them for lots of cash.

Luffy wishes they were here, because he's lonely and worried and feeling sick, but at the same time he doesn't, because if they were here that meant they'd die in the Games. That makes him feel not so bad. At least they're safe. He did the right thing. He would always protect his family, his treasure.

* * *

When they start their trip, Ahho Zurako is talking and walking non stop around the train, apparently having _fun_ , as bizarre as that sounds.

"We finally had some action in District 12! You know, I was getting very bored with the way only scrawny kids were picked in East Blue. At least a volunteer is new and exciting!" She smiles at Kaya and Luffy, who are sitting next to a table full of colorful, delicious food, and starts working on a toast with jam. "So, young man, why did you do it? Didn't want your friend to have all the glory, hm? Are you that confident that you can win?"

"I have to," Luffy says simply, because he promised his family, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. He turns to Kaya, looking straight in her eyes. "We have to team up. We need to find each other in the Arena, and then I'll protect you. I promised Usopp."

Kaya seems shocked to hear that. "You do realize we'll have to fight each other at some point."

"No, we don't."

"There's only one winner," she says, impatience clear in her voice.

"If we're the last ones standing and we refuse to kill each other, then they can't do anything about it."

"This is insane," Kaya says, and the way she says that is very similar to the way Sanji sounds when he gets sick in the head and believes he's better off dead, "there's no way I can win. I don't even know how to throw a punch or make a fire."

"I know how to do both. Like I said, we'll protect each other. I'll probably get hurt, so you can heal me after I fight people."

"You can't protect me forever!" she hisses. Her voice is rising with each passing second. "And how do I know you won't kill me anyway?"

"Why would I do that? You're my friend. You're Usopp's best friend. I told him we would win. Why are you being so difficult?" Luffy's starting to get really frustrated. He really likes Kaya, and she's always been nice to him. He wants to help her.

 _"There's no way I can win!"_ she explodes, now angry tears running down her face. "I'm sick! I'm weak! They'll kill me on the first day!"

"You don't know that!" Luffy replies, confused. 

"He's right," Shanks interrupts. Oh, he finally showed up. He doesn't look drunk, which surprises Luffy, because Shanks was always drinking back at his home in East Blue. "Traditionally, there's always a bloodbath in the first few minutes because everyone is trying to get supplies. If you both run without getting involved with that, you can hide together and survive."

Kaya seems dumbfounded, and she stays silent for a long minute. Finally, she says, "you've been a mentor for a long time, haven't you?" 

Luffy thinks about when he was a kid and he kept asking Shanks about his Game and his tributes, and how sad he looked every time Luffy brought up the subject. 

"Do you really think we can do it?" Kaya continues simply, and Luffy smiles when he sees a spark of hope in her eyes. _Now_ they finally can start getting ready.

"If we're smart and prepare a good plan, yes," Shanks replies with a grin. "Luffy can fight, and he told me you were studying to be a doctor. I've heard you're very smart. Any ideas for us?"

Kaya blushes, and Luffy remembers why he's so fond of Shanks - he's so gentle, and he knows how to bring out the best in people.

Suddenly, Ahho Zurako snorts, and they all turn to look at her.

"Oh, sorry," she says, but she looks like she's trying very hard not to laugh, "it's just that he... he doesn't look very strong to me." She points at Luffy and giggles again. She turns to Kaya next, "you, my dear, however, are lovely! I'm sure they'll enjoy doing your clothes and make up. Your hair is fabulous!"

Kaya looks like she can't believe what she's hearing, considering the disgusted face she makes. Luffy feels fondness hit him again. Usopp knows how to pick friends.

"We need strategies," Shanks continues, ignoring Ahho Zurako completely, "maybe we can show you two as best friends? Like two kids who grew up together and always helped each other. We can say that's why Luffy volunteered, to be with you."

"I'm not sure that would work," Kaya replies slowly, "Luffy didn't even acknowledge me in the stage."

Shanks seems to think about that. "Maybe a couple, then? Capitol citizens love romances..."

Luffy tones out the conversation. Plans make him bored, and he doesn't know what to suggest anyway. Better wait until they're finished. For now he'll enjoy the food, and try to ignore the sickness in his stomach, and try not to think about how his family cried when he left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes and stuff:
> 
> \- I guess this is kind of obvious, but I basically threw the entire East Blue in District 12, which is why the first 5 strawhats are all together. Don't worry, the rest of the crew will show up as well.
> 
> \- Ahho Zurako is a real One Piece character - she's a noble is Goa Kingdom. I used the One Piece nobles as the Capitol people, because, well, it's kind of fitting, isn't it?
> 
> \- Woop Slap is the mayor from Luffy's village in One Piece.
> 
> \- Usopp needed a last name, so I googled common African last names and used one that seemed adequate. According to one of the websites I used, Jabari means courageous, so I thought that would be nice for him. Similarly, I used Furaha for Kaya, which means delight.
> 
> \- I'm trying to portray Luffy in a similar way to canon Luffy. I don't want him to be OOC, so please let me know if you think he's acting too weirdly.
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions on things you'd want to see in this AU. I don't make any promises I'll do it, but I love reading your guys' opinions!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter :) see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Trafalgar Law is really annoyed.

Dressrosa is a Career district, meaning that some citizens will train kids for the glory of competing in the Games. Doflamingo is the most successful trainer, being a victor himself and having a large collection of victors under his belt. 

Out of everybody available, his tribute _had_ to be Dellinger.

Also known as the hugest jerk that Doflamingo has ever trained.

Okay, that's an exaggeration. Everybody in the Donquixote Family was annoying in one way or another.

Law was the victor of the 67th Hunger Games, therefore he is the current mentor of District 1 tributes. Which fucking sucks, because he's only been in this for a few years and he's already sick of watching kids he's responsible for die. Even if they're jerks like Dellinger.

He got lucky in the 69th edition, in which his tribute Bartolomeo won in a rather gruesome way, but that was it. 

Everybody else died.

And people ask him why he has such huge bags under his eyes.

They wouldn't sleep either if they lived in Dressrosa and if they were responsible for several deaths.

Well, at least after the Games started he wouldn't have to see Doflamingo for a few weeks. 

"You want more wine?" Bartolomeo asks from the kitchen.

They are in the train to the Capitol, watching a recap of the other reapings. Law has barely lasted one hour before he decided to drink.

It's kind of ironic, considering he's a doctor and should know better than anyone else the dangers of alcohol, but hey, everybody has a coping mechanism. Healthy or not.

"Yeah, please," Law replies, and turns his attention back to the TV. 

None of the presentations stand out much. The most interesting thing is that in District 12, surprisingly, there's a volunteer. Law doesn't even remember the last time someone volunteered in the poorer districts. 

He closes his eyes, and hopes that this year something different will happen. 

He's so sick of this sadistic shitshow.

* * *

Luffy has always valued freedom over anything else. He's determined to always fight for the right to be himself, to do what he wants, regardless of what happens. Therefore, he won't let Kaya get killed.

Kaya is Usopp's best friend, and Usopp is Luffy's best friend. He won't let her get killed. He doesn't care if traditionally tributes don't hang together - when they're the last two standing and they refuse to kill each other, the Capitol will have to accept two victors, right?

But to win, they need a strategy, so Kaya, Shanks and Luffy talk for hours until they agree on one. Well, Luffy actually zones out more than once, but still, the idea is simple - Luffy and Kaya will pretend they're not close. They will look very average, and they will only stand out in situations that the other tributes can't see what they're capable of. When the Game starts, they will hide together, and the Careers won't bother with them because they're weak. No one will pay attention to them until it's too late.

It's very simple, and very smart, yet Luffy breaks their rules on the first day of training.

He notices there is a short kid, probably one of the younger ones, following Kaya around. It's like he's a copy of her. Skilled with medicine, bad at physical fighting, good at learning new things. They're both very intelligent, and if circumstances weren't so grim, Luffy thinks they all could have been good friends.

The boy is short and thin and, by all means, the kind of kid that everyone bets that will die first. The Careers mock him, and, to Luffy's surprise, the kid mocks them back - he says he has a dream and he's not giving up on it, and with only that, Luffy already likes him. He starts practicing with the kid, teaching him some ways to punch and kick, and he starts to get to know him as well.

"What's your name?" Luffy asks one day, talking to him discreetly. They don't want the Careers eavesdropping. 

"Tony," the short boy replies, "but people call me me Chopper."

"Chopper? That's an awesome name!" Luffy smiles.

The boy seems unsure if Luffy's mocking him or not, but they keep training together and exchanging information. 

Chopper is from District 11, agriculture, which explains his abilities with herbs and poisonous plants. He lives with his grandma and grandpa, who taught him everything he knows about medicine. They're not really his grandparents; his original family rejected him for his weird appearance. His mentors don't believe he has a chance and are focusing on the other tribute. His goal is to be a doctor so good that he's able to cure every disease in the world. 

Luffy can't help but think that he fits perfectly with his group of friends, who all dream too high and are too poor to achieve it. He can almost see Sanji cooking him biscuits, Usopp telling him funny stories, Zoro and Nami helping him with school.

Shanks and Kaya aren't as excited as he is about Chopper, though.

"What are you doing?" Shanks says, and his voice sounds exhausted, like that's exactly what he feared Luffy would do. "He's a little kid. He won't survive, and you know that. You shouldn't get attached."

"He will if I protect him," Luffy replies, stubborn like always.

Shanks sighs. "This is exactly what Ace and Sabo told me to prevent. I know you were always helping people back at home, but this isn't school, Luffy. You can't save the entire world."

Luffy gets annoyed by that. "Shut up! Chopper is coming with us, whether you like it or not!" Luffy is frustrated, because he has always done whatever he wants, and he can't accept that the Capitol has this much power over him. He'll continue to do as he pleases. He refuses to be another piece in the Games.

Shanks raises his hands in defeat. Kaya looks between the two of them, unsure of what to do.

Luffy knows she'll agree. Kaya has always been kind. She won't turn down a young kid, rejected by his own family and distric.

The fight leaves her body when she sees what Chopper can do with herbs and how bright he is. Together, they make a promise - they will go different ways after the initial blood bath, but a day later they will all head north and find each other, no matter what.

Luffy is making too many promises. He hopes he'll be able to keep them all.

* * *

Kaya has never thought that Capitol citizens were this bad.

Everybody in District 12 was always mocking them, but she tried her best to ignore it. She didn't like talking about people she didn't know. However, now that she actually has contact with them, she can't help but feel... disgusted. Angry. 

It starts with the girl from the Capitol, the one who was in the reaping, mocking Luffy for his manners, praising Kaya for her hair (how is her hair color going to help them win?), treating the whole thing like it's a school trip.

Kaya thinks at first that maybe it's just her, but then she meets his stylist and prep team, and she realizes it's just how things are in the Capitol. 

They are all so _self-centered_. They all talk about what the media will think about their outfits; that they're so unlucky to be stuck with the poorest, most boring district; that at least Shanks is handsome enough to entertain them. Kaya can't believe that 24 kids are about to fight to death and that's what they're worried about.

But she stays quiet, because she's already too frail and she doesn't like showing people how much they bother her. 

She so desperately wants to win.

There is still so many things Kaya wants to do. She wants to be a doctor, and help District 12's citizens who can't afford medicine and treatment. She wants to help her friends, especially Usopp, who has to take care of three young kids and his sick mom. She wants to give people a brighter future.

She can't do any of those things if she dies.

She feels tears threaten to spill from her eyes, but she angrily wipes them away. She can tell that people around her get uneasy when she cries. She doesn't blame them.

She has to calm down. Any minute now the Games will start. 

Shanks, surprisingly, is with her in the last minutes, and not Luffy. She was afraid that Shanks would choose to protect Luffy instead of her because they've known each other for a long time, but he's been so kind to her. She's so grateful for everything he taught them.

But she's nervous, shaking, because in a few minutes she may be dead, and would his words be enough when there are twenty three other tributes who may kill her? Because, to be completely honest, she isn't sure of who she can trust besides Shanks - Luffy sounds sort of insane, and Chopper seems the kind of kid who would lie to get what he wants. She can't be sure with them.

"Stop it," she murmurs to herself, because she can't think about that now. Kaya can think terror filling her mind. She obsessively plays with her ziper to keep occupied.

Soon, too soon, a voice tells her it's time to launch, and Kaya walks to the glass cylinder that will take her to the arena.

"Remember what I told you," Shanks says, kindly, "run, find water, don't bring attention to you."

"Yeah," Kaya replies. _She could be dead in an hour_ is all she can think about.

"Good luck. You two are the best tributes I've had. I'm going to do everything I can to help you," Shanks tells her. He looks completely serious, and Kaya believes him.

The cylinder starts going up, and she can only pray the arena isn't a horrifying scenery, like that year that it was covered in snow. 

When she opens her eyes, Kaya gasps with surprise.

They're surrounded by tall, endless walls. Some are made of glass, some of metal, some of rocks, some of earth, some of grass.

They're in a huge fucking _maze_.

How are Kaya, Luffy and Chopper supposed to find each other? Going north is meaningless, because it doesn't guarantee their paths will cross. They will have to part together. But will the Careers allow them to do it?

The countdown starts, and during sixty seconds all Kaya can think about are the many useful things in the Cornucopia - an axe, a trident, a bow and arrows, food. 

Everything is so tempting. She sees there are several bags near the maze entrances. There is tons of portals, each leading to whatever it is the Gamemakers prepared for them. It's probably safer to go for a bag, right? Shanks told them to avoid the initial conflict.

Twenty, nineteen, eighteen. The time is almost up, and Kaya still didn't make up her mind.

She looks at Luffy, who is looking obsessively at a sword in the left side of the Cornucopia. _Oh no_ , she thinks, because he has that same stubborn look on his face that he had when he met Chopper. He's going to ignore Shanks and try to get a weapon.

She looks at Chopper, who seems as unsure of what to do as her. He looks back from the bags to the weapons, but in the final seconds he's looking fixedly at the bag located north. He will stick to the plan, and so will Kaya.

When the gong rings out, she and Chopper run straight for a bag and then to the north entrance, with walls made of rocks. She doesn't stop running, not even to check on Luffy, and she runs together with Chopper, who is surprisingly fast for his small height. 

May the odds be ever in their favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit short, but I wanted to update something for Christmas for you guys. Happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I'm not dead. Depression is a bitch.

When the blood bath starts, Luffy goes straight for a sword.

Nami immediately curses. He had _one freaking job_ and he still didn't listen. 

Luffy has never really used any weapons, or at least all of Nami's memories of his fights never involved one. Swords aren't common in District 12 and too expensive for any of them to buy, but they're the only weapon Luffy has any knowledge of, considering how Zoro pretty much only talks about them, and even let their group take a look at the sword he got from Kuina's dad. 

A Career from District 1 gets it first, and Luffy almost dies right then and there, but he's fast, faster than anyone in this arena, so he quickly steals it and runs away.

Nami can't feel her legs. She's sweating, shaking, her fingers are white from holding the table with too much force. Luffy could be dead in minutes. There are still several tributes next to the Cornucopia.

Suddenly, she feels the urge to puke. She shouldn't have gotten mad at Luffy so many times. She can still remember the last time she screamed at him for eating half the prey they hunted. She should have been kinder, should have given him all the meat so he could be stronger for the Games, should have-

"Pay attention," Zoro scolds her, and although Nami has a poisonous reply ready, she doesn't say anything. She knows what he means - they have to be brave for Luffy, and honour him if he dies by remembering what happened. By remembering how the Capitol forced him into this sick show.

Nami takes a deep breath before looking at the television again. Luffy succeeds in getting the sword and a bag, but someone has thrown a knife at his arm. He's bleeding, but he'll survive. He enters the maze where Kaya and the little boy from 11 went. The camera returns to focus on the tributes in the Cornucopia.

Nami lets out a sigh. It looks like Luffy is safe for now. She busies herself trying to help Makino with bar chores, and she can see how pale the woman looks. Nami probably doesn't look much better.

She looks at the screen again from time to time. There are six tributes dead so far: the guy from 6, the girl from 8, both from 9 and 10. Six people that won't hurt Luffy. She feels relief. Nami feels awful for thinking this, she knows this is the Capitol's doing, knows that feeling like people from other districts don't matter is what the President wants - but right now all she wants is Luffy and Kaya to be safe. She doesn't have the energy to care about anyone else.

The camera sometimes shows the tributes that entered the maze, but they're not doing anything interesting so they quickly go back to showing the bloodbath. They get a few shots of Kaya and the little boy running, which makes Usopp cry next to Nami. 

"It's going to be okay," Makino says, smiling like she believes it, and Nami lets herself feel a bit of hope too.

* * *

Luffy is dizzy.

He's losing too much blood too fast. He tries to ignore the pain, focus on his legs, one step at a time, and keep going where he thinks Chopper and Kaya went.

They didn't bother to cover their trails, which is a relief, because Luffy is in no condition to think about complicated stuff like that. 

He runs non-stop until his muscles ache, until his mouth is dry, until he's covered in sweat, and then some more. He doesn't find water, and he has no idea of where the hell he's going to find it in a damn maze.

He's surprised that Kaya and Chopper were able to run so much. He clearly underestimated them. If they are this fast, they could certainly make it to the finals.

After what seems like hours, he rests against a tree for a few seconds, and checks his bag's contents. A piece of rope. A bunch of dried meat. A sleeping bag. A set of knives. 

Not bad.

Suddenly, someone punches him in the face. Luffy falls to the ground, baffled.

He looks around, and notices there's a tall boy with a sharp rock in his hand. He runs towards Luffy, ready to attack him again, but misses when Luffy jumps to his right.

They stay like that for a few minutes; the boy trying to hit Luffy again, Luffy dodging. He doesn't remember the guy's name or where he's from, but he doesn't seem that strong. Luffy quickly kicks him in the stomach, then punches him in the neck and pushes him to the ground. 

So much for looking weak for the cameras. He already almost knocked out a guy twice his height.

The boy is looking at Luffy in shock, and he's trembling too. He keeps mumbling _please don't kill me_ in a desperate voice.

Luffy simply grabs his things and starts running again. 

Later, Luffy is able to track down his allies, and when he sees they have set up a camp near a small lake, he swears he's never seen something so beautiful before.

"You were not supposed to go to the Cornucopia! What were you thinking? You could have died!" Kaya is pissed, but she quickly forgets her anger when she notices Luffy's arm and how many things he was able to get. She and Chopper work on his wounds for a while, and Luffy feels much better after a few magical leaves make the pain go away.

They work very well together. Luffy kills some rabbits and squirrels for them to eat, Chopper collects fruits and roots that are safe to eat, Kaya cooks what they get. They keep walking, determined to put as much distance between them and the other tributes as they can, but not so much that the Gamemakers will throw a disaster their way so they can regroup with the others. 

Just like that, their little group survives for three days without any major problem. Walking, avoiding doing anything that may give away their location, eating and sleeping as much as they can. Nine tributes are already dead, but still nobody went after them.

Maybe the three of them can win after all.

* * *

Their first real challenge is when a girl from District 7 finds them. 

Kaya can't remember her name or anything at all about her, but she's strong and good with a bow and almost hits Chopper with an arrow. It takes a while, but eventually Luffy immobilizes her with Kaya's help.

"What do we do now?" Chopper asks after he's finished tying the girl up.

"Nothing, I guess? It's not like we have a reason to kill her," Luffy says, looking completely relaxed.

"What?" Kaya says, bewildered. "You do realize the more people we kill, the higher our chances of survival."

"I let another guy go and he didn't come back to bother us at all."

"You saw another tribute before finding us?" Chopper says, nervous. "Why didn't you say anything? He could be following us!"

"Eh, I forgot. And I think he's scared of me, so I don't think he's after us."

"Please," the girl suddenly interrupts, "please, let me go. I promise I won't bother you again. I just don't want to die. Please."

"That's good enough for me," Luffy says, looking at Chopper and Kaya. When they say nothing, Luffy unties the rope. The girls wastes no time in running away from them.

Kaya has a horrible feeling about this. There are two people who know their approximate location now. This isn't going to end well. But what can she do? 

"It's going to be okay," Luffy says, not worried.

Kaya doesn't agree, but she also doesn't step forward to kill the girl.

* * *

There are only twelve tributes left, which means it's time for the family interviews.

Ace is nauseated at the thought of having to speak about Luffy with a guy from the Capitol who probably doesn't even care about his brother.

He and Sabo are together in silence in the Justice Building, waiting for the interview to begin. There are cameras and microphones all around the room. A Capitol man is putting makeup in Sabo's face while another is doing something to Ace's hair. 

"We're going to start in ten minutes," a girl with a green wig and purple dress says.

Ace tries to take a deep breath. He feels uneasy around these Capitol people - the idea that they are responsible for his mother's death makes him want to punch everyone in the room. They already took away a person Ace loves and now they want to murder Luffy, too. It's unforgivable.

Ace takes a look at Sabo, who looks bothered by all the stuff they're putting in his face. Ace wants to say something, make fun of him for looking ridiculous with that thing, but he knows he looks stupid as well. He doesn't get why the Capitol people waste their time doing things like that. They're very determined to cover Sabo's scar; they look like they are disgusted with his face, which only makes Ace angrier.

To make things worse, Sabo has been trying to start an uprising in their district. It's barely a revolution, just a few whispers here and there, but almost everybody who works in the mines has heard Sabo say something against the Capitol. With Luffy in the Games, their family is now in the spotlight - Ace fears someone is going to tell the Peacekeepers that 12's male tribute has a traitor brother. There's nothing in this world that Ace wants more than to keep his family and friends safe, but he feels powerless, useless against the guns the Peacekeepers use. Even if Ace is a pretty good fighter, he knows that he can't fight with bullet holes in his body.

"We're starting in ten seconds," the girl says when the men are finally done with Ace's hair.

The television is bright when the host, Morgans, shows up with a bright blue suit and orange hair and eyebrows. 

"Good evening!" Morgans says excitedly. Sabo smiles back. Ace wants to glare at the man, but he knows what Sabo is doing - he's not happy in the slightest to be there, but they have to take any opportunity they can to help Luffy look interesting and get sponsors. 

"Congratulations to your brother for reaching the final twelve! It's a huge victory for District 12, considering you have not had a victor in years. What is it like to have a brother so young and so strong?"

Sabo answers before Ace can say anything. "We're very proud of him," Sabo says as sweetly as he can, "we've always trained him so he could be a strong miner one day. Luffy is very determined." Ace almost snorts at that. They only trained Luffy so he could hunt and help with getting food, and the three of them have traded meat with several families so almost everyone in 12 will know he's lying. It's something else that people can use against their family, and Ace shudders at the thought. 

"What a dedicated family! But, if you don't mind me saying, you don't look alike very much."

"We're not blood related," Ace says suddenly. He's aware he looks pissed that someone is forcing him to say that on live television, but he doesn't care. Ace is only polite to people who deserve it. And he can't act as well as Sabo anyway. "But we grew up together. We didn't have anyone else."

"A beautiful childhood, I'm certain," Morgans says, visibly emotional. The audience seems excited; they love a good tragic story. Ace feels disgusted. "Your brother sure tricked us! He looked very average, to be quite honest, but he's defeated every tribute he's met. Do you think it was his idea to look weak at first?"

Ace has no idea of what to reply. Should he make Luffy look smart or should he be honest and just say he's a dumbass? 

"I'm sure he discussed it with his mentor," Sabo replies. Oh, good one, he basically avoided the question. 

"Luffy is also doing very well in the Games so far. He excels at hunting and fighting. Did he learn that with you?" Morgans says.

Ace starts sweating. They're approaching dangerous territory; admitting that they taught Luffy that is basically telling the whole world that they've been illegally hunting in the woods, which could result in punishment. But it's not like they can feign ignorance. "Well, Luffy has always been good at learning things by himself. He's a quick learner. And he has a lot of friends. His friends are the reason he volunteered in the first place." Oh, he's getting good at this. Avoiding problematic questions.

"A very noble young boy, that's for sure. And if you could tell him one thing, what would it be?"

Finally a question that he doesn't have to think. "To not let his guard down," Ace says, "he trusts people too easily."

"I'd tell him not to be just a pawn." Sabo replies politely.

"What does that mean?" Morgans asks, confused.

"Simply to think for himself. As all citizens should do. Don't let others dictate your life."

There's a second of silence. 

"I see Luffy had very smart older brothers to look up to. Well, thank you for the interview, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you," Ace says quietly. He can't hide that he's shaking. Sabo basically told everyone to be critical of what the Capitol's doing. 

What is going to happen to them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags, folks!

The farther they get into the maze, the harder it is to keep going. 

The vegetation grows thicker, there are more wild animals, there are even some natural disasters. At some point there was so much rain and wind that they had to go back a few meters and choose another way to go. 

When the sun goes down, they choose the thickest part of the small forest that they can find. It's easier to stay hidden, and there are so many trees that they don't have to worry about the smoke from the fire giving away their location.

Kaya starts cleaning the rabbits that Luffy killed earlier while he tries to teach Chopper how to use the sword he got from the Cornucopia. Luffy tries to attack with it, but ends up falling on his butt.

"Why did you even bother bringing that with you?" Kaya asks, trying not to laugh. It's obvious that neither of them know how to use the weapon. 

"I thought this would be easier," Luffy admits, "Zoro makes it look so simple."

"Well, he's been training his whole life. You can't compare yourself to him."

"Who's Zoro?" Chopper asks, curious.

Luffy smiles wide at the question. "He's my best friend! He's super strong and he's super good with a sword! And he's never lost a fight." Luffy proceeds to tell a story about when Zoro and Sanji fought for two days and attracted the attention of every District 12 citizen. Chopper is so amazed that he doesn't even blink while he listens to Luffy.

Kaya sighs. Chopper has been so strong and reliable during the Games that sometimes she forgets he's just a fifteen year old boy. He knows so much about food and medicine, but he's completely innocent regarding the Capitol and what they can do, and he believes in everything Kaya and Luffy tell him. The worst part is his unconditional faith in Luffy; it's like he's a superhero in Chopper's eyes. It's cute, but Kaya also worries how Choppet will react when they eventually have to kill someone. She's not sure she can do it, much less Chopper.

"What about you? Who are your friends from 11?" Luffy asks.

Chopper becomes very, very red. "I, uh, don't have many friends. The other kids don't really like me." He's avoiding their eyes, looking at the ground.

Luffy seems surprised. "Why not? You're so cool, and you know so many things! You know about seeds and plants we can eat, and how to treat wounds, and how to make traps -"

"Everybody in 11 knows things about plants," Chopper says quietly, clearly not accepting the compliments. "And nobody cares about medical stuff. And they think I look weird."

"Well, that's stupid. You look fine to me." Luffy says matter-of-factly.

"How can you say that? Not even my parents wanted me," Chopper replies, upset. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Who cares about that? My dad disappeared when I was seven, but that's okay, because I found my brothers and my friends. And it's okay that you don't have parents, because you met us, and now we're friends, right?"

"Did you dad abandon you?" Chopper asks, surprised that such a thing happened to Luffy.

Luffy thinks for a while before answering "yes".

That's... not exactly a lie, but it's not the whole story either. Kaya knows what happened. Well, _everybody_ in District 12 knows what happened. Luffy's father tried to start a revolution, tried to talk the coal miners into rebelling, and he suceed. He almost took over the district, but the Capitol sent hundreds of Peacekeepers and killed hundreds of people. Rumor is that Garp, Luffy's grandfather and also a Peacekeeper, killed Dragon himself. Nobody knows if he's actually dead, but the man was never seen again.

Of course, Kaya knows Luffy isn't going to say that when the whole country is watching them. He's never cared much about his dad, and his brothers probably told him not to talk about it.

"Thanks," Chopper says, almost inaudible, "for being my friends."

Apparently the Capitol liked their emotional conversation, because suddenly there's a silver parachute coming to them. Kaya is surprised they're getting anything at all; when they decided to go with the weak, fragile strategy Shanks warned them that they probably wouldn't get the sponsors' attention for a long time. 

She hurries to get it and makes a happy sound when she sees what's inside. "It's medicine! For your arm, Luffy!"

Chopper excitedly checks the content. "That's good! The wound was starting to get worse, and I couldn't find the right plants to treat it."

They are interrupted by the Capitol's anthem playing. All of them immediately go silent, paying attention to the sky to know who died.

There's only one death. It's the girl they met and let go.

Kaya takes a deep breath as she looks at the girl's face. She's from District 7, and her name was Margareth. She seemed to be around Luffy's age. Kaya feels a mix of relief and sadness. She was afraid Margareth would come back to hurt them, but the idea that someone she met was killed is really upsetting. She'll never see or speak to Margareth again.

It makes life seem so fragile. 

"There's eleven left," Chopper says, and Kaya notices her own emotions reflected in her voice. Hope. Fear. 

"We're going to win," Luffy says confidently, and they don't talk much after that.

* * *

The next morning, the path they're following becomes wider and wider as they walk. Finally, they reach what looks like a huge courtyard, except that it isn't surrounded by a building, but by several other entrances. Probably several paths would end in this place.

It makes sense, Chopper thinks. A maze is a new and interesting idea for an arena, but the Gamemakers need a way for the tributes to find each other, otherwise the Games would get boring pretty soon. He feels anxious with this new discovery. Anybody could end up here at any minute. And wherever they choose to go, they could meet another tribute, or the Careers.

"So," Chopper starts, "where should we go?"

"This could be a trick," Kaya replies thoughtfully. "See the paths with glass walls? It seems like there are more trees there. So they're more dangerous because the other tributes can see you, but they also offer more food."

"I see," Chopper replies, analysing the other paths. "These ones don't have many plants, but the walls are made of rocks, so nobody would see us if we chose this one."

"We should choose the glass one," Luffy replies.

"Absolutely not!" Chopper and Kaya hiss.

"What?" Luffy asks, confused at their frustration. "The more food we have, the stronger we'll be!"

"The other tributes could see us and follow us! The Careers could follow us! I'm not risking that," Kaya replies, clearly not amused.

"I agree with Kaya," Chopper replies. Luffy looks at him like he was betrayed. "Sorry, Luffy, I'd rather eat less and stay hidden."

Luffy pouts, but doesn't say anything else. They hurry to leave the yard as soon as possible.

Before they can even take one step, there's a lot of noise. It sounds like people running and laughing.

Chopper turns around in time to see a knife fall next to his leg. 

He looks up and sees three tributes walking towards them; two boys and one girl. They're huge and fit and have deadly weapons.

The Careers found them.

* * *

Luffy resists the urge to immediately attack them. There are three of them and three Careers, but Kaya still isn't good at fighting and Chopper doesn't even have a weapon. They're going to lose if they fight now.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," the girl says, "none of you looked interesting during training. And you don't even know how to hold a sword," she points at Luffy. 

He notices she's holding a bow.

Luffy ignores her words. "Did you kill Margareth?"

One of the boys, one with a horn helmet, bursts out laughing. "Oh, were you the ones she met earlier?" he asks, interested. "She did mention she saw three weaklings, but she claimed she didn't know where they went. She didn't know anything useful, so we killed her," he finishes wih a smile.

"What about you? Can you be useful for us?" the other boy asks. He's taller than the other two.

Luffy is about to reply that yeah, he's useful, he's good at kicking bad guys' asses, when Kaya replies instead.

"We're good at getting food. And we're good with medical treatment."

"Oh, that's interesting. Can you prove it?" 

"Sure," Kaya replies, and she gets some plants and oil from her bag. "Give me a minute."

Luffy has no idea of what's going on, but Kaya sends looks at him in a way that says _let me handle this_ and he obeys. He can knock out these guys when they're busy with whatever Kaya is making.

After ten minutes of tension, she's finished.

And she throws the pot in the taller Career's face. He falls to the ground, frothing at the mouth and his whole body shaking. 

"RUN!" Kaya screams, grabbing what she can and going for the closest path she can find.

Luffy immediately starts running, and he can hear the other two tributes shouting and cursing at them. He notices the boy follows Kaya while the girl goes after him and Chopper.

The Careers are fast. Luffy tries his best to avoid the arrows the girl is sending at them. He picks a different path from Kaya, because he doesn't want two Careers so close to her. He hopes she can handle herself against him.

When the girl is out of arrows, he doesn't waste time. He hits her head with the dull side of the sword, and she falls to the ground without a sound.

He looks around. Chopper is next to him, trembling. They're in a part of the maze with glass walls. He can see what's happening in the other side.

The Career has trapped Kaya in a corner. 

He's forced to watch as she desperately tries to climb the wall, as she screams in fear, as she realizes she's going to die.

She looks at them, and whispers _"you have to win"_ , before turning to face the guy with nothing but her fists.

The boy walks slowly, mockingly, and when he finally reaches her, he grabs Kaya's head and smashes it against the glass that separates them from Luffy and Chopper. He does it repeatedly until the glass is painted red, until pieces of her brain and skull are scattered on the floor.

The first thing Luffy does is scream.

He doesn't care if all tributes hear him. Let them come. He's so furious, so frustrated, that he would kill anyone that came near him.

He feels Choppet holding his wrist and forcing him to run, but all he can focus on right now is rage and the need to hurt these people who hurt Kaya.

After what feels like eternity, Chopper stops running, and soon Luffy starts hitting himself, throwing his own body against a tree. Everything inside his mind hurts _so much_ , he needs to feel physical pain or else he'll go insane. The ache in his torso where he repeatedly hit the trunk makes him feel better somehow, makes him relieve the mess in his head.

He keeps screaming and hurting himself, pulling his own hair, throwing his body against the ground, scratching his skin with his nails until it bleeds.

After several minutes, he stops completely.

Then he starts crying.

The tears won't stop spilling from his eyes - everytime he tries to collect himself, he thinks about Kaya, Kaya with blood covering her entire face, and he loses himself again.

"I'm so sorry," he says between sobs, and he isn't sure who he is asking for forgiveness - Kaya? Her parents? Usopp? God? "I couldn't do anything, it's all my fault, _what is wrong with me—_ " 

It's like he's stuck in an endless cycle of hell and torture, so he keeps hiccupping, shaking, curled up on the ground. The audience probably thinks he went nuts, but he doesn't care in the slightest.

When he calms down enough to look around, he sees Chopper is standing next to him, shrunken, and Luffy notices his friend is terrified out of his mind.

"Hey," Luffy says, and his voice is so hoarse that it comes out as a whisper. Chopper tries to get away from him. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you."

Chopper looks at him, eyes wide and wet, and mumbles "you scared me." In that moment, it's so clear to Luffy that Chopper is too young, too pure to be involved in this, but he can't do anything about it. The only thing he can do is keep his word and not let him die too.

"It's okay," Luffy chokes, and he's afraid he'll start crying again, but he keeps going, "I won't do that again. It's just... I've known Kaya for a long time."

Choppee hums in agreement and, to Luffy's surprise, hugs him. Luffy feels his shirt get wet with both his and Chopper's tears. They stay like that for a few minutes, mourning Kaya.

"Let me treat your wounds," Chopper says after what seems like hours, and Luffy notices for the first time that he's bleeding from hurting himself. Oh.

He wonders how his family and friends are doing. If he scared them after his breakdown. He probably did. He needs to be stronger so they won't get scared. So Chopper won't look at him like he's insane.

"We're going to win, Chopper," Luffy says, and it's nothing like the happy attitude he had in the first few days; Luffy sounds maniac, obsessive.

Chopper doesn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


End file.
